


[Podfic] Wiping off the Dust | written by dentalfloss

by Tipsy_Kitty



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Abduction, Age Regression/De-Aging, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Canon-Typical Violence, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 6-7 Hours, Trust Issues, post-avengers au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 14:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12459738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: Teenaged Clint, it turns out, is a little shit.Naturally this makes him Tony’s new favourite person.





	[Podfic] Wiping off the Dust | written by dentalfloss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dentalfloss (thoughtreflex)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtreflex/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Wiping Off the Dust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1373596) by [dentalfloss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dentalfloss/pseuds/dentalfloss). 



> This was recorded for the very patient dentalfloss for an auction so long ago I don't remember the cause /o\ Thank you, dentalfloss!
> 
> I am also posting this as my 2017 podfic big bang, and for the Trust Issues square on my hc-bingo card.

cover art by dentalfloss

| 

## Downloads

  * Mediafire: [mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/t2tb2b8q4rvrats/Wiping%20Off%20the%20Dust.mp3) | [m4b](https://www.mediafire.com/file/e6j0xw9b78b9w1l/Wiping%20off%20the%20Dust.m4b)
  * **Size:** 351MB/176MB | **Duration:** 06:22:36 

  
---|---


End file.
